Tip Of The Iceberg
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Victor finds Yuuri's hidden posters of him by accident. They help Victor to decide what he wants to be to Yuuri. But how can he make that clear to the other man? Yuri! On Ice. Yuuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov (Victuuri). Fluffy and cute one-shot. [EDIT: This story now also has a Russian translation, done by ShiYoru. See author's note for link and info]


**Tip Of The Iceberg**

'Yuuri? Are you there?' Victor asked and knocked on the bedroom door of his twenty-three year old pupil.

Without even waiting for an answer, he opened the door and entered the small room. Yuuri was not there.

Victor sat down on the edge of the man's bed and sighed. He had wanted Yuuri to be here. It had been a long day for him, after all those interviews with the Russian reporters. He groaned and laid down, letting his head fall on the soft pillow. He immediately smelled Yuuri's scent and he smiled. _Guess I have to wait for him then_. He thought about how the young ice skater was probably still practicing that one move he was determined to master tonight.

Victor snorted. What had Yuuri done to him? He had stepped on the plane right after he saw that video of Yuuri imitating his ice skating performance. He didn't know why, but he had to see the man who had copied him perfectly personally. There was something about Yuuri and he could not get his head around it. Victor had seen Yuuri right before he left after the championship a year ago, and even proposed to take a picture together. But the shy Yuuri ran away, not even speaking to him. He remembered him well when he saw that video shortly after that. He went straight to Japan and totally forgot about the promise he made with Yurio. It was not like Victor did not feel guilty, but it was something in Yuuri that attracted him. He was normal, he was average. He did not brag like Yurio did. On the contrary, he lacked confidence. There was so much Yuuri could learn to be able to rise to the top. Victor wanted to help him, give him the power and motivation to continue ice skating. Oh and remember that shy face of his and the stuttering when Victor said he would be his coach? He laughed softly.

He rolled onto his side and stared in front of him. His interest was piqued immediately owing to some papers pushed into a drawer of Yuuri's desk. Should he take a look? Was it some secret document? Had he found another coach? An uncountable number of questions entered his head. He doubted, but eventually could not control his curiosity. He stood up and walked towards the little desk on the other side of the room.

Victor pulled the drawer open and his eyes widened. _These were posters? Posters of him?_

He turned around the posters and saw some gum on the back. His eyes drifted to the wall, where the rest of the gum was still stuck. It was taken off the wall with force, likely in a hurry?

Then it all made sense. Yuuri saying Victor was not allowed to come in when he first arrived and knocked on his bedroom door… and a lot of noise coming out of his room… and Yuuri sweating bullets when he opened the door but eventually letting him in.

His heart began beating faster and his lips formed into a smile. Victor sat down on the bed again with the many posters in his hands and kept looking at them. The photos were all taken throughout his career, even when he had long hair. Yuuri collected all of these? It was cute, he had to admit. He knew Yuuri would not have wanted him to find these, but Victor could only feel happy that he did. He felt this warmth inside his chest ever since coming to Japan many months ago. Yuuri had those magical sides of his, one being shy and insecure and the other being confident and proving himself by showing what he could do. Seeing the latter side of Yuuri was something that did something to Victor. The Eros performance was incredible, he wanted to see Yuuri more like that. He felt like he was seducing him with those performances… and Victor did not complain. Yes, Yuuri had made him fall in love.

'I'm home!' a loud voice sounded and the front door was closed loudly.

'Welcome home, honey,' Yuuri's mother replied and Victor heard footsteps approaching the bedroom.

Victor ran towards the door and opened it, causing Yuuri to almost faint from shock.

'Welcome, Yuuri! I am glad you are back!' he said in English and grinned at him.

'V-Victor?! W-what are you doing here?' Yuuri asked him when he had recovered from the surprise.

'I was waiting for you! I thought you were already home so I went to you room to find you. Well, you were not home yet.'

'H-how long have you waited here for me?' he stuttered and put his training bag on the bed.

'Oh, not long! You returned pretty quickly!'

'I am going to take a shower now, or is there an important matter you want to discuss? You said you wanted to talk to me?' Yuuri asked him and removed his jacket.

'It was not that important, though!' Victor grinned. 'I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to see the Russian Ice skating competition with me. I have found a livestream on my laptop!'

'Hm, yes, that sounds fun,' Yuuri answered and grabbed some towels from the cupboard. 'I do not want to go to bed that late, tomorrow I have another ballet lesson.'

'Ah, you are working very hard, Yuuri.'

'Well, I still have many shortcomings. I am just an average ice skater, how else could I have lost all those competitions?' He turned around and continued getting his pajamas.

Victor kept watching Yuuri's movements and suddenly turned him around and hugged him tightly.

'You are a wonderful ice skater, Yuuri. Please have faith in yourself, ' Victor whispered as he rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

'E-err, t-thank you,' Yuuri replied, his face turning the color of a tomato.

'You have so much potential, I am going to help you. I have faith in you, so you should also have faith in yourself. You need more confidence, Yuuri. Remember the Eros performance? Show me that. You have no idea how you made everyone feel. You swept everyone of their feet. Give me that vibe more often and I am sure you will find faith and confidence.' Victor was still holding onto the blushing Japanese man.

'I-it means a lot, hearing you say that. E-especially from you,' Yuuri stuttered, his eyes filling with tears. Victor patted Yuuri's back and looked at him face-to-face. He smiled and then whispered in his ear.

'I have found your posters by accident. I am honored.'

Yuuri looked at him with a terrified expression. 'Y-you found them? I-I-I-…,' he kept stuttering and avoided Victor's eyes.

'You look really cute, Yuuri.'

'I-I have them… because… because… I see you a-as my….'

'-boyfriend?' Victor finished and grinned.

'R-role model! You have always been my inspiration, Victor!' Yuuri admitted and even his ears were red. Yes, he wanted Victor to be more than a role model. He wanted Victor to love him. He wanted Victor to be his boyfriend ever since he came to Japan for him. Before that, Yuuri just idolized him from far away. Okay, he admitted he had a slight crush? Well, he was not sure. He had not experienced love before. He knew that piquing a star's interest was impossible. Now, his idol was here coaching him. He was looking out for him. He was holding him tightly right now. Yuuri felt this fuzzy feeling inside, not really knowing what it was. Was it… love? Is that how people feel when they feel like they are truly in love?

Victor looked at him with a pleased expression and pretended to be thinking.

'Hm…But what do you think of my option?' he asked Yuuri.

'I-I don't understand.'

'You really don't?' the Russian man asked him and embraced him once more. 'Remember that I asked you what you want me to be to you?'

'Y-yes, we spoke about it at the beach.'

Victor nodded. 'As you were vague on what you want, I will express my own feelings about it.'

'A-and that is?' Yuuri asked him, slightly anxious.

'You and I. We become boyfriends!' the twenty-eight year old ice skater exclaimed enthusiastically. 'We will take care of each other and I will teach you about love!'

Yuuri was quiet and watched Victor with wide-open eyes. He felt hot, his face had become even redder than it already was.

'Yuuri? Are you okay?!' the silver-haired man asked with concern and put both of his hands on the warm cheeks.

'Victor?'

'Hm? Yes?'

'Do you… like… really… l-love me?' the younger ice skater stuttered.

'Of course, I do! I have never loved anyone like I love you, Yuuri. I knew you were special when I saw your video. I am sure you have stolen my heart that right moment I saw it!' Victor brushed his lover's face. 'Well, otherwise I would not be sitting here! You are so sweet, cute and kind but you also have Eros!' he winked and let his hands slowly fell from Yuuri's face.

'So, you want to become boyfriends?' Victor asked after a while.

'I- I…,' Yuuri hid his face with his hands. 'I feel so shy… and happy.'

'You feel happy, Yuuri?' A short laugh of relieve was made.

'I-I feel happy that you of all people, love me. Please teach me more about love, Victor.'

'That means a yes, I presume?!' Victor asked him with a wide smile.

Yuuri could only nod shyly and slowly removed his hands from his face.

'Then we immediately start with one of the many aspects of love!'

Yuuri looked up, not really knowing what Victor meant. 'A-and that is?'

'How we express love!'

'And how do you do that?' Yuuri asked him nervously.

'Like this,' Victor whispered back, laying his hands on Yuuri's waist and slowly coming closer to his face.

'V-Victor…,' Yuuri kept stuttering with wide-open eyes.

'Shhh, you are not supposed to talk now.'

Victor closed his eyes and pushed his lips to the other man's. Automatically, Yuuri closed his eyes as well and folded his arms around his lover's neck. He had no idea what to do, until he felt Victor moving his lips. He followed the example and felt himself being pulled closer and closer. Yuuri felt as he was overheating, from head to toe. He was one with Victor. Yes, he was sure this was love. All this time, he had been in love with Victor.

When both men needed air, Victor pushed him away a little and grinned.

'You learn fast, Yuuri,' he winked at him.

'I-' Yuuri looked at him while he tried to realize what just happened. Victor laughed softly to the cute reaction and took the younger man's hand to lead him to his bedroom. 'Ready to watch the Russian Ice skating competition together?'

It seemed that the black-haired man was still in awe and did not give a reply.

'Shall we, Yuuri?' He tugged Yuuri's warm hand.

'Ah, y-yes,' Yuuri answered shyly with a smile and followed Victor to the other room.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

I decided to call this story 'Tip Of The Iceberg' because the posters are a small evident part of something largely hidden, namely the feelings of both men for each other. AND of course I wanted an ice reference xD

[EDIT!]

Read the Russian translation of this fanfic (Верхушка айсберга)!

Fanfiction net does not allow urls or links in stories. It is really annoying but I have a solution. Read the Russian translation here: ficbook net/readfic/4964575 (add dot between ficbook and net)  
Translation by ShiYoru (ficbook net/authors/44171 (add dot between ficbook and net) + fanfiction net/u/4407505/ (add dot between fanfiction and net), she really liked this story ^^


End file.
